A New Beginning: A Delena One-Shot
by Mallorie B
Summary: Elena has spent the last year trying to get her mind off of Damon but she just cant do it anymore and needs to confront Damon.


A New Beginning: A Delena One-Shot

Its midnight and I have the woods to myself, under the full moon with leaves gently falling all around me my mind wonders to the love of my life. When I turned into a vampire I thought he and I had all of eternity to get to know each other, to kiss each other and to make love until my heart's content. Too bad for me I'm one in a million because it was his blood that hanged me I am sired to him, meaning I will do anything to make him happy and you can't make a relationship work that way. As I stumble upon two teenagers making out against a tree I can't take it anymore; my heart aches so much all I want to do is rip it out of my chest. Before I know what I'm doing I take off like a rocket and in no time I am standing in front of the Salvatore house knocking like my undead life depends on it.

"What the hell do you have any-"Damon answered the door with a drink in his hand. A drink he almost dropped when he saw me standing there. "Elena…..you look….different….." he said as his eyes ran up my body and back down again. My black low rise jeans and tight black crop top left little to the imagination not like he hasn't seen it all before. Without a second thought as to what I was doing I shove Damon back into the house which effectively landed him up against a wall creaking not only the wall but also his head.

"What the fuck!?" Stefan came running down the steps but I didn't take my eyes off of Damon. It has been a year since I had seen the Salvatore Brothers, a year of pained up rage and hurt for Damon sending me away.

"How dare you…." I whisper to him staring into his icy blue eyes. I feel tears sliding down my face "I have spent the last year in so much pain if I still didn't have Jer and Bonnie I would be far ways from Mystic Falls not caring about anything!"

"Elena I had to…" Damon started to explain everything that I already knew logically but that wasn't the part of my brain I was using tonight.

"No! No Damon you don't get to say anything this time….you had your chance to talk a year ago now it's my turn!" I all but screamed as I punched the wall right next to his head "I don't give a damn if you and Stefan and Caroline think I am sire to you I am so in love with you Damon it hurts! I see you everywhere I go, I dream about you and I can't let you go and get over you! And trust me I have tried. I have tried everything…" I walked into the living room and picked up a bottle of Whiskey tossing form hand to hand, "I have tried drugs…" I throw the bottle into the fire "I have tried sex with god knows how many men…" I grab another bottle and fling it across the room and it meets the same fiery death as the first, "I have tried blood…." Yet another bottle goes hurling into the blazing fire and I turn around to see the shocked faces of not only Damon but also Stefan "Nothing works! It's only a distraction for a few hours! I can't live all eternity in this much pain!" I slip off my daylight ring and turn on my heel ready to throw it into the fire when I feel a set of cool fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Don't you dare…" Damon whispered in my ear. Turing around to face him I ask the one question I have been dying to ask for a year now.

"Make love to me Damon….one last time….please….." I rest my forehead against his rock hard chest. Without another work he lifts my chin and presses his perfect lips against mine. As if by magic my whole body is on fire; shocks of electricity go shooting down the length of my body. My hands instantly go diving into his hair and in what seems like a nono-second we are in his bed and he is fulfilling my last question I will ever ask him.

The next morning I wake up to Damon staring at me as if trying to memorize me.

"Thank you …." I say rolling over and letting my fingers run over his cheek.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asks looking really confused.

"For making love to me one last time…" I tell him as if it's obvious

"Oh my sweet Elena that wasn't the last time that was just the stat."

"But I thought…" it was my turn to be confused.

"Your little show last night told me that our bond broke…we can be together forever if that what you want." In less than a second I was on top of him kissing him and loving that I can spend the rest of time with the man I am in love with.

"Now about this 'god only knows how many men 'thing….do I need to kick anyone's ass" Damon asked as Elena kissed her way down his chest.

"Shut up and fuck me Damon" Elena gave an evil smile

"As you wish my lady..." Damon said flipping Elena over so he was on top. And that is how the newly formed couple spent the rest of the day making up for lost time.


End file.
